Great White Shark (HSE)
If you are looking for the ''Hungry Shark World shark, see Great White Shark (HSW).'' The Great White Shark is a large playable shark in all six installments in the Hungry Shark series. It is one of the most powerful sharks in Hungry Shark Evolution. It appeared in Hungry Shark Evolution. It has an evil counterpart. The Great White Shark is the fifth standard shark to be unlocked in Hungry Shark Evolution. It is of immense proportions, supposedly reaching 10 meters, and is very powerful and agile. With close observation one might notice 3 tattoos on one of its fins. (As mentioned, if you look close enough, you may see a tattoo that says "mum".) It is the largest extant, nonfictional shark in the game, since the Megalodon, Dunkleosteus, Mosasaurus, and Liopleurodon no longer exist in real life, and that Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, Moby Dick, Nessie, and Sharkjira are fictional sharks. Cost The Great White Shark costs 35,000 coins or 750 gems if purchased before 100% growth of Tiger Shark. Abilities He can lift the Small Fishing Boat out of the water, knocking off the sailors. He is one of most versatile and efficient sharks, because of large amount of health, slow health drain, big diet and medium size. The Great White is also the best at maintaining an aerial presence, as it can eat everything in space, and his health drains much slower than other sharks with a wide enough diet. Its small size also makes it more maneuverable, making it easier to eat things like the airplane and Enemy Robo Shark. The large health and boost bars also make life in the ozone easier. Missions Diet : Note: This lists down all the White Shark's prey, excluding those eatable by it only during Gold Rush. * Tropical fish * Barracuda * Humans * Enemy Reef Sharks * Pufferfish * Pelicans * Exotic birds * Crabs * Giant Crabs * Flying fish * Tuna * Mini-subs * Helicopters * Small cages * Anglerfish * Stingrays * Enemy Hammerhead Sharks * Lionfish * Gulper fish * Enemy Great White Sharks * King of summer * Blue Jellyfish * Large cages * Sardines * Kempy Bass Pros & Cons Pros: * Massive bite power, strength and highly able * Can perform special actions on enemies (e.g. lifting boats out of water) * Not fully helpless on land * Large health meter and boost meter * Diverse diet * Can consume a lot of creatures in a single bite * Can withstand an attack from almost any enemy in the game (including Enemy Big Daddy) * Gets gold rushes often * Short health drain Cons: * Spawns near tough enemies * Its big size is prone to mines, mega mines, etc. * Expensive to buy * Sometimes gets stuck between narrow passages * Cannot eat green or pink jellyfish Inspiration The Great White Shark is based off of the actual Great White shark (obviously), the most infamous and well-known shark in the world. Despite its reputation and in-game diet of humans, great whites actually dislike the taste of human flesh and can't digest the bone to muscle ratio. Shark attacks are usually "test bites" to determine what they're trying to eat. Trivia * The Great White Shark in Hungry Shark Evolution is actually slightly larger than the real-life White Shark; it is about 10 meters in length, dwarfing even the largest specimens captured (which are about 9 meters). *Great White Shark needs 25000 points to trigger Gold Rush. ** It is just about as large as the White Shark in the movie Jaws, which is approximately 10 meters long. ** The Great White Shark in Hungry Shark has a blue coloring on its back, which differs from the gray coloring found on the back of a real Great White * This shark is perhaps the best shark to use against a Giant Crab; it has a powerful bite and large health, and, unlike the Megalodon or Dunkleosteus, is small enough to easily dodge the beast's pincer attacks. Plus, its health drain is not as rapid as the two larger fish, giving it more time to fight against the Crab without having to quickly look for other prey to replenish its health. * In the earlier versions of the game, the Great White Shark couldn't eat blue jellyfish. It is now updated to be able to eat them. * The Minesweeper Pro shell is found opposite of the Kempy Cave. * The Great White Shark is named Albert.Twitter * It is the oldest shark in all six Hungry Shark series. Gallery Great White Shark References Navigation Category:Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Common in all instalments Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:The sharks from octonauts Category:Sharks from octonauts